Intimate
by jax2u
Summary: Janet and Eddie talk about being intimate together for the first time. What i think could happen in eppisode 2.07


As she was walking towards the shop, her palms started to sweat and her heart seemed like it would jump out of her chest it was beating so hard and fast. She didn't know exactly how she would bring it up or what she would say, but she knew she had to ask. When she walked in Eddie was sitting behind his desk working on paperwork for a new job Best Friend Windows just landed. He heard the door open and looked up with this big welcoming smile.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Janet! What do I owe for this special visit?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Did she seriously just say that?!?

"You kinda live in the neighborhood…"

"Ok fine, I wanted to see you. Is that such a crime?!" She flashed a smile at him.

"No… nothing wrong with that!" Eddie stood up, leaned over his desk and gave her a sweet short kiss hello on the lips, then sat back in his chair. "What's up. I didn't think I'd get to see you till 8 tonight."

"I know but, I was thinking…you know, about us. And I realized that we've been together kinda a long time now and hadn't really done anything but hang out at Sully's or go see a movie or hang out at your house with the gang."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He didn't quite know what she was trying to get at so he let her continue on. Oh man was she nervous! But she couldn't stop now…

"And I was thinkin, instead of just being together… as in hanging out together, tonight, we could be together, you know… intimately. That is if you want to. Because I want to… believe me I do. But I didn't know if you would want to. So I thought I would ask you first instead of getting in an awkward situation later." Wow, that was awkward in its self.

Eddie just stared at her in astonishment at first, then he realized she was not really breathing so he better say something quick. He stood up out of his chair and started walking over to her. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Oh I don't know… I just, I mean…we never talked about it before. And you never initiated anything so I…"

He cut her off saying "You're my girlfriend. Who I happen to like, a lot…" As he continued to talk he started moving and talking with his hands. Which is something he really only does when he is trying to get something important across. This something Janet learned about him after they started dating.

"Of course I thought about it! I never initiated anything before because of my history with girls. People know Eddie Latekka as the guy who starts dating a girl, sleeps with her, and then dumps her when things start to get too personal. Obviously we are pretty personal with each other and you're important to me. More then I think you know."

Wow, she wasn't expecting that one. He leaned up against the desk and continued to explain.

"Even in the beginning I knew you were different. If we slept together early on, I didn't want you to think that I asked you out because I just wanted your body. I wanted you Janet. Not just your body or your mind... All of you. And if that meant waiting to be intimate then I could wait because… I don't know how my life would be right now if you weren't a part of it." He started twirling and playing with her hair with his right hand as his left grabbed her hip and moved her closer to him.

Janet looked into those big, warm dark brown eyes of his and knew that what he was saying to her was sincere and true. She couldn't believe it, but he meant it. Her mind stopped. It stopped a long time ago, and all that came out of her mouth was, "Really?"

He looked far into her eyes and simply said, "Really." At this point she was so close to his body that she could feel his breath on her face. Just as she was about to say something, he took her head into his hands and kissed her with so much heat and passion that when he had finally stopped, she was out of breath. He wrapped his hands around her lower back and locked them so she couldn't go anywhere. When she realized this, Janet leaned on him and pressed her hands into his legs.

Then he whispered into her ear, "I'd be with you right here, right now if it wasn't for those big windows that lead to the street."

"Don't you have blinds?"

"No… there was no need for them until 5 minutes ago."

They both chuckled and she said, "Well, I guess we will have to settle for my place then."

"Is 6:00 good?"

"I thought you weren't coming over till 8…"

"Do you want to argue with me _now_ woman?!?"

"No! No, 6 is good…"

She kissed him one last time, and then she had to go. Not of course like their last kiss, but it was just enough to leave him good and hungry!


End file.
